robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dolphin13/Amalgamated
After over a year of ignoring this, I had to come back. I don't know who this roblox user is and who is behind it, and it may seem really stupid. I personally experienced this, though, and to me, this isn't stupid. The user is "Amalgamated." I found this user through an ad on roblox, which just had a few letters and a black background. I clicked it out of curiosity. It brought me to this place called "The Woods" Which just had a bunch of trees and a pathway. There was a heavy dark fog. All of the places made by this user are set in first person. I don't remember how I ended up actually meeting amalgamated himself, but I remember ending up at this place which I forget the name of. They did an experiment on me, causing my entire computer to crash. When I came back, they said I was "special" or something like that. Apparently no one else had this title of being special before. Also, there was this other guy going through the same thing I was at the same time, by the name of "IFlightNoFight" (?) I don't exactly remember his username, his account is deleted from roblox, and he deleted himself off of every site I could communicate with him. He wasn't special, though, apparently only I was. In this game was also a collection of the bodies of previous roblox users who apparently also had this experiment. They said I wouldn't end up like them, though, because I was "special." There was another user working with amalgamated too, by the name of Amalgamator. As far as I can remember, it was Amalgamator who apparently "made" amalgamated. I also remember there being the "void" I dont recall any of the meaning behind this place. It was an empty black place with some random objects such as galaxies and things. At one point I remember seeing these purple particles everywhere, which according to amalgamated meant the place was becoming corrupt. As a side note, me and Flight once jokingly asked him what kind of music he listens to, which he responded "void noises." At one point, a model of my avatar at the time was shown transparent in the void. There was also a user called Patient1026, who apparently was a test subject of their experiment. I remember there eventually being some evil user who apparently had control over amalgamated and wanted to destroy me or something. I ended up leaving the whole situation because I didn't want to be involved anymore, and I felt like I was getting sucked into a world I didn't want to be in. It was even getting to my mental health in real life. Ever since then, I have completely ignored amalgamated in my life, still not knowing a lot of things, including why I was special. The user I was experiencing this "IFlightNoFight" unfriended me on roblox, discord, etc. I've recently gone back to all these mysterious accounts, though. Apparently new people have become involved with amalgamated, for he has more people on his friends list. When I go to these accounts they appear as regular roblox players, with a history of games such as meep city, etc. I am just confused on who this user is, and concerned about the damage he may be doing to these roblox players. Also, what I have explained in this paragraph is maybe 1% of what I experienced. There is too many things to describe, and I also forgot quite a lot of it. I did manage to find one document I created recording a conversation I had with him, though. here it is: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ec5yHDP1HcUn9SGJQ33zMj8ln7XoLo1KGpmzUw-bRkc/edit?usp=sharing I also found my private chat between me and Patient1026, I put it all on a google doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u7iJZD9jTYTjL3IdRoueMyNdJQiUFfXu_65JTji_U5o/edit?usp=sharing Also, amalgamated ended up making a new account called detamaglama. (amalgamated backwards) I just remembered there is another patient account, too, by the name of Patient1345. I found my private chat between him and I, all it shows is him saying "void.. me am explore... void.. bore." If any hunters out there are willing to see what this is, please do because I need clarification on what is happening here. It most likely is some disturbed kid making a complex roblox myth, but it affected me mentally, and I want answers myself. I want to know why I was special. If you come in contact with him or any of the related accounts, ask them if they remember Dolph1nLaugh. Category:Blog posts